Falling in the Black
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it. 50 Prompt Challenge
1. Insanity

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.

**

* * *

Prompt: #33 – Insanity**

This was pure insanity as far as Nicole was concerned. As the SGC prepared to send close to two hundred people through the gate, not knowing if they were going to return, Nicole was, somewhat nostalgically, trying to determine what to bring with her.

One personal item per person, that was the rule. Insane, her mind whispered again. Some people were able to get around that with various objects but Nicole was having an issue.

"Is everything okay, Nic?"

"I can't decide," Nicole replied, not looking back at where she knew her boss was watching her. For the past six years, she'd worked closely with Dr. Jackson on various projects, the biggest being the Ancients Language Database. Besides him and General O'Neill, she probably knew Ancient the best. That, coupled with her ATA gene, meant she would be invaluable on this mission, as Dr. Weir had pointed out when she'd approached Nicole last week.

"Can't decide on what?" General O'Neil asked and Nicole finally turned around to find the original SG1, minus Teal'c who was currently off world, standing in the doorway. They were all dressed in civilian clothes so she figured they were on their way out.

"Personal item," she told them. "We're only allowed one."

"What are your options?" Colonel Carter asked, stepping inside. Nicole waved at the two items on the desk.

"Personal laptop, photo-album, and my necklace," she replied, hand going to her throat.

"Is the necklace that important?" the General asked, eying it. Nicole bit her lip.

"My two sisters each have a matching sun and star," she explained quietly, fingering the silver crescent moon. "We haven't taken them off since we were twelve. Our grandmother gave them to us."

"Put it under your top," the General said after a moments pause. "I don't think many people will mind if you have it and one other item."

"And you may have time to scan these into your laptop," Colonel Carter said, pointing at the photo album. "At the very least you can get the ones you really want."

Nicole blinked and then smiled. "I hadn't thought of that though I should have," she murmured. "I already packed up all my work supplies, I should have time to get most of these."

"Well, I did have a reason for coming down here," Daniel said. "Dr. Henderson has decided not to go."

Nicole was quiet for a moment. "Then who's going to lead the Atlantis language department?"

"You are," he told her seriously. Nicole's eyes widened. "The only reason you weren't made head in the first place was because we both know Henderson would never listen to you, despite the fact you know Ancient better than he does."

Soon, the three of them left, leaving Nicole looking around and scrambling to get more supplies.

**~~*A*~~**

"Insane, the whole lot of us," Nicole mumbled as she stood in the embarkation room.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Dr. Weir called out as Nicole double checked her bag. She looked up. "All right, here we go. We're about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take, and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not going to risk shutting the 'gate down. We'll send in the MALP robot probe, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot."

Nicole glanced up at the viewing window, catching Daniel's eye. He smiled at her before they both turned back to Dr. Weir. "Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission. And you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest. And in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you're also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm of humanity to explore, but as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

Nicole swallowed, mind going back to her goodbye with her very agitated sisters and eerily silent brothers. She sent a silent prayer for their safety but locked her eyes on Dr. Weir. She wasn't going to back down, no matter what. This was a chance in a lifetime and she knew if her siblings were aware of just what she was doing, they'd be just as excited about it. The civilian leader smiled as no one made a move to leave.

"Begin the dialing sequence."

Nicole cheered with everyone else as the wormhole connected. Watching, she waited with everyone else until the all clear came through. Walking up the ramp, she glanced back one more time at her boss who nodded at her with a smile. Smiling back, she turned back and jumped through.


	2. Language

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.

**

* * *

Prompt: # 3 - Language**

"Dr. Weir?"

"Yes, Dr. Scott?" the head of the Atlantis expedition turned around from where she was speaking with Teyla Emmagen, Dr. McKay, Major Sheppard, and Lt. Ford. Nicole was standing behind her, a small notepad in hand and two pencils holding her hair in a bun.

It'd been two days since they'd arrived and Nicole, while excited about the amount of written accounts in the databanks, had been more interested in the inscriptions everywhere. Not for the first time she bemoaned the fact her linguists numbered exactly three; herself and two others. The simple fact of the matter, however, was that she was lucky she had as many linguists as she did—command had only wanted to send her and two anthropologists as the culture department. She had Daniel to thank for getting the other two linguists.

"I--I don't mean to interrupt," Nicole shifted and Dr. Weir smiled.

"It's quite all right, what do you have for me?"

"The staircase translation," she murmured.

"Staircase translation?" Major Sheppard asked, looking confused. Nicole nodded, pointing down to the stairs in question.

"The--the squiggles aren't just squiggles, Major," she told him. "It's Ancient."

"What does it say?" Dr. Weir asked, eyes bright with excitement. Nicole looked down at her notepad, not missing the eye roll from Dr. McKay.

"We hold these as the truth," she read off. "A hearty welcome to those of other worlds visiting our home for the first time. Welcome again to those returning. You have been gone too long and your absence has weighed heavily on our souls. We are whole again that you are among us and we celebrate you being here again. As we leave for distant worlds we pledge to respect the lands of our neighbors and to act with integrity as ambassadors in peace time of our people. Travelers with open hearts will always be welcome. Refugees from tyranny may seek shelter under our roof and know that our people will lay down their lives to protect the weak and the just. Let this be our pledge to those inhabitants of this world. And all we may ever know we will always strive to come in peace as we go in peace and you will be welcome on our shores forevermore."

"All that's on the staircase?" Major Sheppard asked, surprised. Nicole nodded as Ms. Emmagen smiled at her.

"You can read the Ancestors language?" she asked, impressed and Nicole nodded.

"It's the mother language of Latin, a language back on Earth," she explained, relaxing a bit with the familiar subject. She turned to Dr. Weir. "There are several more inscriptions I've recorded but I haven't translated them yet. I was too excited about what the staircase might say."

"Good work, Dr. Scott," she smiled at her. "Give me translations as you get them."

"Okay," she agreed and hesitated. "I had an idea but…"

"What is it?" Dr. Weir asked, still smiling.

"Maybe post the translation next to the staircase or at the top? That way everyone will know what the staircase says," she suggested quietly.

"Yes, and then we can have a party about how you got this dribble translated!" Dr. McKay said sarcastically. Nicole winced and looked down at her feet.

"I think that's a great idea, Dr. Scott," Weir said and Nicole nodded, still not looking up. She quietly excused herself and walked off.

"That was uncalled for Rodney," she heard Dr. Weir scold.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't think we need translators."

"So you're fluent in Ancient now?"

"Well no I--What?"

"Dr. Scott is knows Ancient about as well as Dr. Jackson, Rodney, and she and her linguists will be translating the parts of the database into something you can understand so I'd be a bit nicer to her in the future," Weir suggested.

"I'll just go to the head linguist if I need something."

"She _is_ the head linguist, Rodney. In fact, she's in charge of the entire culture department on Dr. Jackson's recommendation."

"Way to go McKay, alienating the person in charge of getting you instructions on how to use all your new doohickeys."

Nicole swallowed back tears as she moved without really seeing anyone as the voices faded. More than one person on the expedition had asked why she and the other cultural members were here and it hurt no matter how many times she heard it.

Back on earth, she was a respected member of the SGC; here, she and her team were essentially considered unwanted or unneeded gawkers. She knew, logically, that everyone was still a bit in shock of the whole trip but that hadn't changed the fact she didn't feel at all welcome.

"Och, pardon me lass," a thick accent made her look up. She blushed as she realized she'd nearly run into the head CMO.

"Sor--sorry Dr. Beckett, I--I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all right lass, we're all a bit bamboozled around here," he said, smiling at her in understanding. "I'm still trying to find a permanent place to set up an infirmary."

"Why don't you just use the Ancients main infirmary?"

It came out before she could stop it but let it stand as the Scottish doctors eyes lit up. "You know where the infirmary is?"

"They--they had several but yeah, I know where the main one is. It--it was in the database we were looking through this morning," she explained. She hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath. "Come with me, I'll show you."

As they went up the stairs, she could hear the doctors breathing pick up. "Well, at least we'll get plenty of exercise," she mumbled. She moved to the correct door. "Here we are."

"We're going to have to find a better way to get here for the stretchers," Dr. Beckett said as the door opened. They both walked in, a bit surprised at all the items.

"I—I don't think you'll have to worry too much about medical beds," she offered as they uncovered the main objects. Dr Beckett ran a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about using these lass," he told her, eying the things. She bit her lip.

"I--I'll try to find instructions as soon as I can but the database is huge," she told him as she struggled to keep herself from babbling. "And then I'd have to translate it and we have so much else we need to translate and…it-it might take a while."

"Take as much time as you need, lass," he told her with a kind smile. "I know there's a lot of work to be done."

"Dr. Beckett, what's all this?" Dr. Weir said, walking through the open door, SGA-1 behind him. Nicole cringed and shifted back, trying to blend with the wall. From the looks she was getting, it wasn't working.

"Welcome to the new infirmary," Dr. Beckett said, beaming. "The lass found it for me in the Ancient database."

"This was the Ancient infirmary?" Major Sheppard asked, smiling at Nicole. "Seems having a linguist is more useful than you thought, eh, McKay?"

"Well, I suppose they're good for something," Dr. McKay agreed and turned to Nicole. "Which, by the way, there is a section of the database that explains about the shield that I need translated as soon as possible."

"Och, no you don't Rodney!" Dr. Beckett said. "I need to know how to use these things, which is more important at the moment!"

"Well, if we don't get the shield up and running, having a working infirmary won't be much use to us when the Wraith come, now will it?" Dr. McKay said.

Nicole simply watched the two bicker, eyes wide. Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, Ms. Emmagen, and Lt. Ford all smiled, both at the argument and at Nicole's expression.

"Dr. Scott, which one do you think you can do first?" Dr. Weir asked. The two men stopped arguing and turned to her expectantly. Nicole swallowed, looking between the two men.

"I—I can have Josh, Dr. Kenmore, start the s-section of the database that deals with the shield while I do the infirmary," she said, her voice soft. "Richard, Dr. Jeremiah can do anything else that comes up in the meantime."

"Why can't you do my shield?" Dr. McKay demanded. "You know Ancient better than he does, I'm sure."

Nicole flinched. "Josh—Josh can handle the shield translation," she told him, trying to be firm. "I-I already promised Dr. Beckett I'd do the infirmary."

"Well that's just unacceptable," Dr. McKay said.

"Without the ZPM, you can't power the shield anyway, right?" Major Sheppard stepped in. Dr. McKay opened his mouth but Sheppard held up a hand. "Yes or no."

"I can't power the shield without a new or full ZPM, that's right," he agreed reluctantly.

Major Sheppard nodded and turned to Dr. Weir. "In that case, the infirmary is more important at the moment since McKay can't use the information translated until we get a ZPM."

"I agree," Dr. Weir said, nodding. "The translation decision stands; Dr. Scott will work with Dr. Beckett to translate what he needs in the infirmary."

Five minutes later, Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Ms. Emmagan, Major Sheppard, and Lt. Ford left, leaving Nicole standing in the infirmary with Dr. Beckett.

"Thank you, lass," he smiled at her

"Uh huh," she said, inching towards the door. "I'm gonna go, uh, look at the database."

He nodded and picked up his walkie-talkie as she slipped out of the room. "Peter, we found the infirmary. Bring up all the supplies to…"


	3. Heights

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.

**

* * *

**

Prompt: #36 - Heights

Nicole sighed as she slipped into one of the alcoves in an attempt to side-step Dr. McKay. The man had no sense of personal boundaries or tact and had been bugging her about the translations for all the science things in the database. She'd been working practically around the clock for Dr. Beckett but so far, nothing she was translating was making sense because she was missing key words that apparently couldn't be translated into English.

What she could translate, however, seemed to make Dr. Beckett happy. Several of the items they would have little use for were moved to a storage room and several notebooks were left for the CMO to look over, filled with hour's worth of translations.

Dr. McKay, however, wasn't at all impressed with Josh's work, even though Nicole had gone over them (twice!) when the scientist had complained they didn't make sense.

Once certain she wouldn't run into the scientist again, she quickly made her way upstairs, taking the stairs since it was highly unlikely Dr. McKay would now that they had transporters/elevators.

"Dr. Beckett, I have the latest translation for you," Nicole called. He turned around, smiling.

"Are they going to make any sense this time around?" he asked, with a friendly grin to let her know he wasn't making fun of her talents. She gave him a shy smile in return.

"Probably not," she admitted. "You--you may be able to make sense of one or two of the devices—one seems to be a toxin detector--but other than that…"

"Got it lass," he smiled at her. "Hungry?"

Nicole started at the abrupt change in subject. "What?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I was just about to go get something to eat."

"I…yeah, I'm--I'm hungry," she said. The doctor beamed at her.

"Wonderful!" he said. "I dislike eating alone around here. It's bloody spooky as it is."

Nicole gave him a small smile and the two began walking and talking about the translations. It wasn't until she felt the wind that she realized which way they taking to get to the Mess Hall. She froze.

"Lass, what is it, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, simply staring down at the city from the balcony they were on. He looked in the same direction and then back to her. Sudden understanding filled his eyes. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you lass?"

"Phobic," she was able to get out. He clucked a bit and gently steered her to stand on his other side and went into the first door they found. Once finally back inside the structure, she was able to breath again. He set her down, gently pushing her so her head was by her knees.

"Carson, is everything alright?" Ms. Emmagen said, approaching.

"Yeah, just a bit of a fear of heights," he told the woman. "She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Some of the Athosians can't go outside either without getting faint," Ms. Emmagen said knowingly. Nicole whimpered before looking up at them.

"Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes, lass?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

That startled a laugh out of him and even the Athosian managed a small smile. "Aye, I daresay you aren't," he agreed. "And the MRE's aren't good for this anyway. Let's get you some water instead."

"Well, there's plenty of that," she mumbled, forgetting to be timid in the face of her nausea. The two laughed again.

The CMO helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she could lean against him as they made there way to the Mess hall. Luckily, it was practically empty, with only Dr. Zelenka and a few guards inside.

"Carson, is she okay?" the scientist asked, hurrying forward. Dr. Beckett settled her down on one of the benches while Ms. Emmagen went to speak with one of the guards.

"She'll be fine, Radek," he said. "Just a bit faint from the heights."

"Ah, yes, very high we are," he agreed. Nicole turned a bit green and he winced. "Shouldn't have said that."

"Here, drink this," Ms. Emmagen said, handing a cup of water with little leaves swirling inside. Nicole took a few sips and smiled. It was sweet bit with an underlying tang. The Athosian smiled when the scientist asked what she put in the water.

"A few of our spices," she explained to the curious doctors. "That's a type of tea that will help with the nausea."

"Thank you Ms. Emmagen," Nicole whispered. The Athosian smiled.

"Call me Teyla," the woman replied. "And you're welcome."

"Aye, lass, enough with the Dr. Beckett," the CMO suddenly said. "Call me Carson."

"Radek," the scientist piped in. "We'll all be together a while, from the looks of it, and we're all civilians. Don't have to deal with titles much."

"Nicole," she whispered, biting her lip as she looked up to give them all a small smile. "Call me Nicole."


	4. Gift

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.

**

* * *

Prompt: #2 – Gift**

Nicole was in the middle of a translation when the door chimed. Looking up, she concentrated. The door slid open and she smiled. Sometimes, she really liked having the ATA gene.

"Carson, Radek, hi," she greeted the two with a smile. Ever since the heights thing, she'd gotten to be rather good friends with the two. They smiled back as they stepped inside her quarters. Carson frowned at all the boxes.

"That's a lot of stuff, lass," he commented and she gave a wry smile.

"Welcome to my office," she said and he frowned.

"You're office?" Radek asked adjusting his glasses. "Don't have one?"

"None of the culture department does," she admitted. "We've been working out of our quarters."

"Well, that is not right," Radek muttered. "We've been here a month. Have you spoken to Dr. Weir?"

"She's got other things on her mind," Nicole shrugged. "So, lunch?"

"That's why we stopped by," Carson agreed from where he was looking at a collage of pictures by her bed. He glanced at her. "Your family?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "I'm the oldest of five kids."

"Five?" Carson asked, shocked. Nicole nodded.

"I have two younger sisters and two younger brothers," she told them, reaching up to fiddle with her necklace. "They're the thing I miss most about Earth, being able to call them for any little thing."

"I know the feeling," Carson said. "I miss my mum."

"My sister," Radek admitted. "Miss her a lot."

"Well, let's go eat," Carson suggested. Nicole nodded, standing and stretching.

"Just no balcony's," she warned and the two men laughed.

**~~*A*~~**

Later that evening Nicole was back in her quarters when the door rang again. Frowning, she opened it with a thought and then paused. Standing outside was Major Sheppard. He frowned at the door.

"Okay, I did not mean to do that," he said, sounding exasperated. Nicole blinked at him, wondering how many times he'd done something without meaning to.

"I thought you were Carson so I opened it myself," she informed him, standing up when he and Lt. Ford came in with three other military men. "Can I help you Major?"

"We have a set of offices and stuff for you and your people," the Air Force officer told her. "Which boxes do you want us to take?"

"Uh…," she gaped at him a moment before finally pointing at a pile next to the wall. "Those ones?"

"Alright, you heard the lady, grab the boxes and let's get going," the Major ordered. Nicole frowned.

"Major, where--where are we going to be?" she asked warily. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"We found a nice set up for you and your group," he told her. He paused a moment. "There are five of you, right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"The place we found has a large common room with a bunch of tables and database terminals with what appears to be six offices around it," he explained. "Thought that would work for you."

"Yeah, that—that sounds good," she agreed. She paused again. "Are there any balconies?"

"Yeah, one off the main room and off two of the offices," he told her, smiling. "Nice view of the ocean."

"Don't worry lass, I checked the room over," Carson said, coming in with a smile. "It has blinds so you don't have to see the drop if you don't have to."

"You're afraid of heights?" Lt. Ford asked, smiling. Nicole made a face.

"Phobic," she replied, relaxing in the presence of the cheerful men. "I nearly passed out the other day on one of the balcony's."

"You _were_ pretty pale," Carson agreed. "Let's just keep you as far from obvious heights as possible."

"Thank you Carson," she whispered as she followed the Major and Lieutenant, all four of them carrying boxes from her quarters. He smiled at her over his armful.

"No problem, lass," he told her. "Radek and I went and talked to Elizabeth. She hadn't realized you hadn't claimed anywhere yet so she had John start looking. He found the place pretty quick."

"Thank you, Major," she called out.

"Welcome," he called back as a door opened. Nicole followed him and the young lieutenant, eyes wide.

The place was perfect. A large room with several tables and a few database terminals, she could easily see the place in action in her mind. One entire wall was windows and stain glass, showing what would have been a gorgeous view of the ocean if she wasn't getting dizzy just looking outside.

She turned to the other walls. Shelves were already set up on either side of the door and Josh and Catarina were already unloading boxes of books and other reference items they'd brought. On the other two walls were three doors and through one she could see James setting down a couple boxes. Major Sheppard took her box out of her hands and handed it to Lt. Ford before steering her out the room.

"Major, what…?" she asked and then fell silent as he opened the door directly across from the conference room. She paused in the doorway and then slowly walked in. Smaller than the conference room but larger than the six offices, it was obviously set up as half lab, half office. One side held what appeared to be a large terminal with a table/desk in front of it and a chair in between. On the opposite side were long tables where she could spread her notes out and still have room to spare.

"I figured since you have height phobia, you could use an office without a balcony," the Major said. She turned around, a smile in place.

"Thank you Major," she told him. "It's perfect."

"Oh, nice," Richard said, poking his head in the open doorway as the military commander headed out to collect his men. "You're office?"

"I have issues with heights so yeah, this is mine," she agreed. He grinned at her.

"Very appropriate," he approved. "All our boxes are in the office. We're gonna spend tonight unpacking."

"That's fine," she agreed. "I'll be there in a minute."

He smiled at her and then disappeared. Concentrating, she shut the door behind him. Looking around her new office, she smiled.

Maybe she could make this work. Maybe.


	5. Music

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** She didn't know she was searching for a place to belong...until she found it.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.

**

* * *

Prompt: #23 – Music**

Nicole was looking through some translations her team had done, soft music playing from her personal laptop when the door to the Cultural Center opened.

"Can I help you, Dr. McKay?" Richard asked politely. Nicole's head shot up, looking at the CSO in shock.

"What is that?" he demanded. She frowned.

"What is what?" she asked, confused. He made a gesture around his head.

"That noise," he said impatiently.

"Phantom of the Opera?" she asked, frowning.

"Where'd you get Phantom of the Opera?" he demanded. Nicole frowned.

"I brought it," she told him. She paused and because he hadn't started yelling at her yet added, "I'm addicted to music."

"What kind do you have?" he asked, moving over to her. "I'm getting sick of all the classical they keep playing in the labs."

"A little bit of everything," she answered, finally understanding what he was doing there. Quite a few people bemoaned the lack of music around Atlantis but the culture department never had to. Between her and Josh, who loved music as much as she did and brought an impressive collection of his own, they had several genres to choose from. Today, for instance, they had been listening to every musical they had.

Sighing, she quickly rummaged through the pile of objects on the main conference table before finding the burned CD she'd made for Carson the week before that he'd returned that morning. "Here," she handed them to him. "Bring it back when you're sick of listening to that one."

"Does it have classical?" he asked warily, even as he grabbed the CD eagerly. Nicole's lips twitched.

"It has a little bit of everything," she told him. "Country, pop, rock, classical, R&B, rap."

"Good," he nodded just as the song ended and a new one came on. Everyone in the room paused as the strains of "My Girlfriend, Who Lives in Canada" flowed out of her personal laptop's speakers. Nicole froze and then glanced at the CSO, a bit warily, and started. He had a small smirk on his face as he listened to the song.

Still smirking when the song ended, the CSO of Atlantis walked out without a word. The room was silent for a minute before everyone burst out laughing. Shaking her head and still chuckling, Nicole went back to her work.

**~~*A*~~**

Nicole ignored the ding at her door. She wasn't sure how but the knowledge that the Culture Center had a eclectic mix of music had gotten out and people had been showing up the entire day, asking if she had any CD's or whatnot they could listen to. She couldn't blame them all that much since they'd been in Atlantis for close to two months with no contact with Earth but after the fifth person, she'd fled to her private office with her laptop, intent of ignoring everyone.

The door opened and she groaned.

"I don't have anymore CD's!" she snapped out, not looking up from her work. A chuckle made her turn around, cheeks red.

"Dr. Weir, I am so sorry," she told her. The woman waved it away.

"It's not a problem, Dr. Kenmore explained it," she smiled. "And call me Elizabeth."

"Nicole," she mumbled. "Did you need something? I sent an update an hour ago."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed. "You all are doing great. I actually came because of the music issue."

"Oh," she said, frowning. "Did you want me to stop?"

"No, actually I was hoping you and Dr. Kenmore would be willing to burn CD's for a music library," she explained. "I'm going to ask everyone to burn or make copies of any music they have so people aren't having to listen to the same thing over and over."

"Oh!" she said, eyes bright. "That sounds like a good idea."

"And they'll stop interrupting your work," Elizabeth agreed with a smile. "Dr. Zelenka has gathered a rather impressive collection of blank audio CD's that we don't really need but we brought anyway. If you could make the CD's and compile a list of everything we'll have, we'll put the checkout here in the Culture Center."

"I can do that," Nicole agreed after a moment. "It'll take some time though—Josh and I have a lot of music and some of it overlaps."

"That's fine," Elizabeth smiled. "I'll send a bulletin for everyone so they know to quit bothering you five and in a few days we'll hopefully have the library up and running."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll get started once I get the CD's."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'll send someone over with them as soon as possible." She paused a moment and Nicole smiled slightly, guessing what was on her mind.

"I have a genre mix if you'd like something now," she said. Elizabeth grinned sheepishly and accepted the CD without comment.

**~~*A*~~**

"Dr. Scott?"

Nicole looked up. Standing in the doorway of the Culture Center was Dr. Peter Grodin, Gate Room tech and Elizabeth's personal aid. She smiled at the Brit and the box in his arms.

"Are those my blank CD's?" she asked, standing up. He nodded and placed the box on the research table.

"Elizabeth said it's possible we'll get more later on," he told her and Josh, who was already rummaging in the box. "She was wondering how you're going to organize the library checkouts."

"A sign out sheet," she said, pointing at a legal pad with a list of mixes and CD's they had plans for. "Everyone will have to sign out each CD and will be allowed them for one week, maximum. I'm hoping Radek can get a system in place that makes it impossible for someone to check out more than two CD's at a time but I'm not holding my breath."

Peter nodded, making some notes on his computer. "Any idea when the Library will be done?"

"A few days," Josh said, speaking up. The man was slightly older than Nicole but not by much. They'd been working together at Stargate Command for several years and had a great respect for each other. Nicole couldn't think of a better person to be her 2iC of the Culture Center.

Peter nodded and left after making plans to meet up with Catarina for dinner. Smiling at the good-natured ribbing, Nicole turned up the volume on her laptop.

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_


	6. Care

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** T (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**Short summery:** None  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.  
**Thanks:** To wild_force71 (aka Wild Force Ranger on ) for all her help as a sounding board. :D

**

* * *

Prompt: # ****6 - Care**

Nicole looked up when the door of her living quarters chimed. "Come in!" she called, opening the door. Standing in the doorway, looking exhausted, was Carson.

"Car!" she yelped, rushing over to him as he flopped down on her bed.

"She's gone," he whispered, head in his hands. Nicole frowned. She knew he'd been working on something to do with a vaccine against the Wraith but this was the first time she'd actually been able to speak to the man since he'd originally left for the planet.

"Carson, who are you talking about?" she asked, something in her chest tightening. Carson looked up.

"Perna," he whispered eyes misty. "The Hoffan woman I was working with. She took the inoculation and it killed her."

"Oh no," she breathed, sitting down and hugging him.

"And to make things worse, they're not stopping the inoculations," he whispered into her shoulder. "They're so determined not to be food for the Wraith that they're going to give it to everyone, regardless of the thousands who will die."

"But it won't work," Nicole said, shocked, leaning back to look at him. "Once the Wraith realize how dangerous the Hoffans are they'll simply destroy the planet from the air."

"Trust me, we tried explaining that but they didn't care," Carson said, wiping at his eyes. "They're convinced the Wraith will simply leave them alone."

Nicole couldn't say anything. The idea that the Wraith would leave a group of people essentially poisonous to them alone was laughable. Pushing her thoughts to the side, she focused on her friend.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know," he whispered, not looking at her. "I was so excited about the possibilities I didn't think of it and then when the sick came..."

"Okay, then when was the last time you ate?" she asked, biting back comments about his lack of self-care. Carson shrugged.

"Don't rightly remember."

"Alright, come on," she said, standing and pulling him to his feet. "Teyla's making Athosian stew tonight. Let's go get some before it disappears."

"The one that has the little potato things?" he asked as his stomach growled. Nicole's eyes softened and she nodded. In the months they'd been friends, she'd learned that Carson tended to get very childlike when tired or sleepy and it never failed to remind her of her brothers.

"Yeah, the one with the little potato things."

**~~*A*~~**

An hour later, Nicole was helping Carson, who'd nearly fallen asleep during dinner, back to his quarters. She was halfway there when they ran into Radek and Peter. The Brit took one look at them and then moved to Carson's other side, taking most of the Scotsman's weight.

"Which way?"

"To the transporter at the end of the hall," she said, shifting a bit. Radek followed them silently, holding his and Peter's tablets. With the Brit's help, they arrived at Carson's quarters much more quickly than she would have on her own. Gently, the two set him down on the bed and within minutes was dead to the world. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Peter, help me get his jacket off," she whispered. Between the two of them, they were able to divest the Scotsman's jacket, shoes, and socks. Nicole went into the bathroom while the two men got his pants off and tucked him under the covers. Returning, she frowned at the doctor.

"I don't think he slept at all off-world," she whispered, reaching forward and running a hand over his hair. Peter shook his head.

"I think you're right," he agreed. Radek sighed.

"I heard what happened. Terrible loss," he agreed.

"I don't think it was just the mass human loss that got to him, though that was certainly part of it," Nicole whispered. "His partner, the Hoffan woman working with him, was one of those who died."

"Oh, poor man," Peter said, running a hand over his face. He glanced at Nicole. "I take it your staying here?"

"Someone's got to keep an eye on him," she agreed with a yawn.

"He's a grown man," Peter pointed out. "Are you sure?"

Nicole gave a wry smile. "Even doctors need someone to take care of them," she told them. She frowned a bit. "Sometimes especially doctors."

"I can watch him while you go get a few things," Radek offered as Peter smiled in amused agreement. Nicole nodded, standing.

"Thank you," she told them, glancing at her friend. "I'll be right back."

**~~*A*~~**

"How long has she been here?"

"I don't rightly know. I woke up and found her asleep in the chair."

"She was greatly worried about you at dinner last night."

"She was?"

There was silence for a minute as Nicole struggled to remember the night before. Teyla spoke up again just as everything came back to the linguist. "Do you remember dinner last night?"

"I'd be surprised if he did," Nicole mumbled as her eyes finally opened. Standing in the Scotsman's quarters was Major Sheppard, Teyla, and Elizabeth. She yawned and made a face as she straightened in the chair she'd fallen asleep in.

"Lass, what happened?" Carson asked, moving over to her. Nicole shrugged as she fidgeted, trying to work the creaks out without outright stretching.

"You pretty much passed out on the way here," she explained, blinking at him. "Peter and Radek helped me get you settled."

"And you stayed to keep an eye on him?" Teyla asked her tone approving. Nicole shrugged, not looking at anyone.

"I'm used to taking care of people," she said.

"Lass, you didn't have to look after me," Carson said. "I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself."

Nicole looked up at him, frowning. "Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes," she told him disapprovingly. "Even grown men."

His eyes softened and he smiled at her in understanding. "Aye, I suppose they do," he agreed quietly.

Nicole smiled a bit. "So what _do_ you remember about last night?" she asked, curious. Carson made a face at the smirking group.

"I remember…going to see you and heading to the mess," he said, glancing at Nicole. "After that everything's a bit of a blur."

"So you don't remember nearly face-planting in your stew?" Major Sheppard asked in a teasing tone. Carson's eyes widened as the three women hid smiles.

"Oh, no, I don't remember that," he said, frowning. "How out of it was I?"

"Pretty out of it," Sheppard said. "You didn't sleep at all on Hoffa, did you?"

"Not really," he admitted reluctantly. Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright, take the day off," she ordered, speaking up for the first time since Nicole had awoken. When Carson looked ready to argue, Elizabeth glared at him. "That's an order Carson. Your team can handle things for a day."

Nicole smiled, standing. Elizabeth turned to her. "You too, Nicole," she ordered. The linguist opened her mouth to argue but stopped at the woman's expression. "I happen to know for a fact you haven't taken a day off since we arrived. No going to the Culture Center today, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled. Carson, Teyla, and Sheppard all chuckled at her petulant pout. Elizabeth smirked.

"I am not General O'Neill and you are not Dr. Jackson," she reminded her. "Don't make me give executive orders about how often you can work."

Sheppard, Teyla, and Carson all frowned but Nicole ducked her head, understanding the message. "Is anyone else confused?" Sheppard asked a bemused expression on his face.

"Nicole's old boss, Dr. Jackson, was known for having a couch in his office at the SGC so he could get a few hours sleep in between each working day," Elizabeth explained, smiling.

"He didn't often leave the mountain," Nicole agreed. "It drove General O'Neill batty."

Sheppard smirked. "So can I order McKay to relax?" he asked, almost bouncing in excitement. Carson and Nicole exchanged amused looks as Elizabeth smiled.

"If I thought that would work, I would have done it by now," Elizabeth retorted as she, the major, and Teyla left. Carson and Nicole both chuckled as the door closed.

"Thank you, lass," Carson finally said after a few minutes silence. Nicole ducked her head, a small smile on her face.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked, ignoring the thanks. "I have a few on my laptop."

"Just how much stuff do you have on that laptop of yours?" he asked. Nicole shrugged.

"I don't like being bored," she told him a she worked on bringing up her list of movies. "So I put as much as I could on here before we left."

Carson chuckled. "So what movies do you have?"


	7. Trust

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** M (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.  
**Thanks:** To wild_force71 (aka Wild Force Ranger on ) for all her help as a sounding board. :D

**

* * *

Prompt: #41 - Trust**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Nicole Scott," Nicole introduced herself. Sora, the Genii survivor, didn't so much as twitch in her direction. Nicole frowned. "You're Sora, right?"

"What do you want?"

"I—I just wanted to come and say hi," she replied, frowning. "I'm an anthropologist and linguist."

"That means nothing to me," Sora shrugged and Nicole frowned again.

"Right," she agreed. "It means I study cultures and languages."

"You're here to interrogate me about the Gennii?" she asked and Nicole's eyes widened.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I mean, it might appear like that but no. I came to ask questions about your society but not interrogate you. I was curious about your language and your customs. Your society fascinates me."

"You live in the City of the Ancestors," Sora said. "Why would my people fascinate you?"

"Well, you have two different sides of your society," Nicole explained, sitting down on the floor in front of the cell the woman had been put in. "Simple farmers and advanced military side by side. It's not often you have both on the same world."

"You've been to many worlds then?" Sora asked, something like interest sparking in her eyes. Nicole shrugged.

"I traveled often back on Earth," she said. "Most of the worlds we traveled to had ties back to earth cultures so it was interesting to see how they had changed or even stayed the same."

"I don't understand," Sora admitted after a minute. Nicole smiled slightly.

"Earth was, is, made up of several regions and areas known as countries," she explained, not realizing she had fallen into teaching mode. "Each country has different leaders, cultures, even religions. Over twenty of those countries are represented here on Atlantis."

"And you all work together in peace?" Sora asked, somewhat skeptically. Nicole gave a wry grin.

"Not all the time," she admitted. "Nearly every country was at war with another at some point and occasionally we do have very vocal disagreements but the thing we all have in common is our thirst for knowledge and the protection of Earth which makes working here easier."

"Can you return to Earth?" Sora asked curiously. Nicole shook her head.

"No," she said. "As of right now, the Pegasus Galaxy is home. Hopefully we can return one day but we all came knowing it could very well be a one way trip."

"And yet you still came," Sora said, looking surprised. Nicole smiled.

"The thing is, Earth isn't safe either," she told her. "We're dealing with beings very similar to the Ancients but with radically different ideas about the placement of humans. Not to mention the, admittedly, dwindling threat of the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld?"

"Alien snakes that survive by taking humans as hosts and pose as Gods," she explained. "The snakes take complete control of the human as a parasite. The human is essentially trapped in its own body as the Goa'uld does unspeakable horrors."

"That's horrible," Sora said, eyes wide. "And these Goa'uld are on your planet?"

"Not on Earth, no," Nicole replied. "But at one point…well, let's just say that at one point they were nearly as bad as the Wraith are here."

Sora was quiet, digesting that information. Nicole sighed. "Listen, Sora, all I'm interested in is your culture, your religion, language, and traditions. Anything you want to tell me, I'll be happy to listen to. But ultimately it's your choice. I can't force you to tell me anything but most importantly I won't even try. That's simply not how I am."

Sora didn't say anything so Nicole stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow if you want to talk some more," she told her. "And if you want to talk with me, just tell one of the guards to call the Culture Center."

For a week, Nicole dropped by the cell Sora was being kept in, talking with her. More often than not, Sora didn't talk about her planet but Nicole found that she didn't particularly mind. Sora was a good listener and since it would be a cold day in hell before Nicole ever went to speak with Heightmeyer, the head of the culture center found herself unburdening some of her issues on the young Genii woman. Peter and Radek thought she was mildly insane for spending so much time with her, but Carson understood Nicole's need for some female companionship. He even brought them dinner on a few occasions when they'd lost track of time.

Nicole and Sora were oddly enough, in the middle of a discussion about Earths advancements in medicine when Elizabeth made the announcement about quarantine. Nicole made a face.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for a while," she joked with the young woman. Sora ducked her head but not before Nicole saw her expression. "Wow. That was a smile."

"The Genii are actually rather simple," Sora said, not looking at Nicole. "The military side can get rather…full of themselves, I guess you'd say."

"Sora, I adore you, but I kinda got that from all the stories floating around about that Kolya guy," Nicole told her wryly. Sora's lips twitched.

"Kolya has always been rather severe," she agreed and then looked up. The expression on her face could only be described as earnest. "I did not agree with his plan to take Atlantis or his decision to kill people. I don't…I don't like killing people."

"I know," Nicole said, smiling at her. "Teyla already told Elizabeth that you're not a killer. I have to agree."

Something in Sora relaxed and she gave a rather shy smile to the anthropologist and linguist. "Do you have something to write with?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, pulling out her pencil and a pad of paper. She handed it over. "What are you going to do?"

"You wanted to know about my language, right?" Sora asked, a smile playing on her lips. Nicole's eyes lit up and she beamed at the young woman.

**~~*A*~~**

The day after the Quarantine found Nicole standing in the doorway of Elizabeth's office. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands. Major Sheppard, Elizabeth, and Teyla looked up.

"Naw, we were just going," the major said, smiling at her. Nicole gave a small smile back as they left. Once the two women were alone, Nicole turned to the civilian leader.

"What did you need?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Nicole bit her lip.

"It's about Sora," she answered. Elizabeth frowned.

"You've been spending time with her, haven't you?" she said and Nicole nodded.

"I've been talking with her about cultures and such," she agreed. "She started teaching me the Genii language during the quarantine."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked impressed. "Easy or hard?"

"Well, it's definitely a challenge," she replied wryly. "The Genii had no connection to Earth so their language evolved with almost no outside influence beside the Ancients."

"That sounds fascinating," Elizabeth smiled. "So what do you need?"

"Would it be possible to allow her to leave the cell?" Nicole asked hesitantly. "Maybe assign her quarters and an SF. Obviously she can't go to the sensitive areas of Atlantis but is she really a prisoner?"

"You think she can be trusted?" Elizabeth asked, leaning back. Nicole frowned.

"Yes, I do," she agreed. "She has a knack for understanding cultures and she said she likes to learn. Maybe she could work as my assistant until we can figure out what's going to happen to her."

"You trust her that much?" Elizabeth said, looking at her. Nicole lifted her chin and nodded.

"She only came with Kolya because she was ordered to," Nicole explained. "She did have issues with Teyla but, honestly, I can understand her position. She was still grieving and the stress of the Genii mission…"

She trailed off as Elizabeth nodded. "I'll think about it," she promised.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Nicole smiled and quickly left.


	8. Games

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Rating:** T (just to be safe--it won't get up to NC-17 but I honestly don't know how mature it will get)  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.  
**Thanks:** To wild_force71 (aka Wild Force Ranger on ) for all her help as a sounding board. :D Also, Alice is her creation.

**

* * *

Prompt: # 37 - Games**

"Hey! Get back here!"

"…the hell?!" Major Sheppard nearly tripped over himself at the shout. Looking around, he frowned. Dr. Zelenka was running down the hall, looking somewhat abashed as Dr. Scott and Sora ran after him.

"Radek, quick, in here!" Major Sheppard turned around, frowning when Radek ran straight into one of the transporters where Peter was standing. The two men grinned at the women as the door closed in their faces.

"What's going on?" John asked but neither woman answered him.

"Nicole and Peter organized a game of capture the flag," Elizabeth said and John nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to find the civilian commander just behind him. She smiled as the two women discussed the quickest way back to their base spot. "I believe it's those two, Teyla, and Miko against Peter, Radek, Aiden, and Carson."

"And you allowed this?" he asked, somewhat amused when the Genii woman and the linguist disappeared inside the transporter. Elizabeth chuckled.

"The eight of them all asked for the afternoon off, they were so excited," she told him as they moved to the mess hall. "Though I think it took some work to get Dr. Zelenka and Carson to agree to participate."

"Teyla's playing?" John asked curiously.

"Last time I saw Teyla, she was grinning as she hid their flag," Elizabeth told him with a smile. "She said they had a similar game on Athos and it has been a while since she played."

"So you're okay with them running around Atlantis?" John asked and Elizabeth chuckled.

"They're actually only playing in certain areas where it's unlikely they'll break something," she assured him. "I'm actually asking to join them the next time they play."

"Really?" John asked a slow smile on his face. "Sounds like fun. Count me in too."

**~~*A*~~**

An hour later, John walked into the mess hall and found the eight men and women laughing and talking. A blue piece of clothe was in the center of the table like a badge of honor as Nicole fussed over Radek.

"REMATCH!" Aiden shouted, still hyped up with energy, as John approached with his dinner. The four women all laughed good-naturedly as Radek and Carson both groaned.

"I take it you all had fun," John said, plopping down next to Aiden. The young lieutenant grinned at him as Teyla nodded.

"It was most enjoyable," she agreed, eyes twinkling.

"Let me guess, the ladies won?" John asked, grinning at the groans from the four men.

"They actually had a really good strategy at the end," Peter admitted and then ducked his head as several wadded napkins were thrown at him from his three teammates.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, coming over with Rodney. She was grinning. "What did they do?"

"Miko led Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Gordin around in circles while Teyla and Nicole distracted Dr. Beckett and Lt. Ford and I grabbed the flag," Sora said, grinning. Carson muttered something about wiley charms under his breath and the four women burst out laughing. John glanced at Elizabeth and smiled.

"So, when you do rematch, I'd like in," he told them.

"Me too," Sergeant Bates said, popping up at the end of the table. He was smirking. "Sounds like it'd be…fun."

"I'm in," Elizabeth agreed. "And we could probably grab Katie Heightmeyer and one of the female soldiers to even the teams if Rodney joins us."

"While I'm sure it would be interesting to outsmart everyone, I have a project," Rodney said, shrugging. Radek and Miko nodded.

"I think I will take rain-check," Radek agreed. The scientist looked more windswept than normal but there was a certain surprised happiness about him that told John he had really enjoyed himself despite his initial reservations.

"Me too," Miko said, ducking her head with a blush. "I had fun but I have a project too."

"Alright, so, next Saturday?" Aiden spoke up, grinning as he waved around a sandwich. "Bates, Sheppard, Carson, Peter and myself against Dr. Weir, Dr. Scott, Teyla, Sora, and Dr. Heightmeyer?"

"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth said, smiling as Nicole told the lieutenant to call her by her first name and Teyla told him to stop splattering her with food.

**~~*A*~~**

The next Saturday found the ten participates prepping. The women had a piece of red cloth while the men had a blue. Elizabeth had cleared the game for a part of the city that was seldom used so they wouldn't run over or into anyone and a city-wide notice about the game kept most people away from the area.

Peter had fiddled with some extra headsets so each team could converse with each other without the other team overhearing. He'd also added an all team connection so when someone got tagged, they could tell everyone. John decided it was easily the most high tech version of capture the flag he'd ever played.

The rules were set (including not using a life-sign detector or the database to track movement) and the two teams split up. John kept lookout as Carson and Aiden debated where to put the piece of clothe. Finally deciding on top of one of the decorative arches in their base corridor, the two men turned to John.

"Anything I should know about the women?" John asked. Carson and Peter exchanged looks.

"Watch out for Nicole," Peter told him seriously. "She's about as sneaky as Teyla when she wants to be."

"She snuck up on me four times," Aiden admitted with a grimace. "Had me tagged before I even realized she was there."

"Alright, what about the others?" John asked, absently thinking the woman was always surprising him.

"Sora and Teyla are sneaky too but aren't as quiet as Nicole," Carson told them. "She said her quietness is a product of helping raise four siblings, all of which had a habit of trying to sneak out of the house once they hit their teenage years."

"Wonderful," Bates said, wincing. "Which means she probably has really good hearing too."

"Yeah, that would explain a lot," Aiden agreed.

"John, you ready?" Elizabeth's voice came over their headset. He tapped it quickly and looked at the four men. They all nodded at him.

"Ready," he replied. "First to get the others flag back to their base wins."

"May the best women win," Katie said, using her own headpiece. John heard soft laughter before the two women cut the connection.

"Let's move out," John said and he, Carson, and Bates went in opposite directions, leaving Peter and Aiden at the male base. He felt oddly weird to be sulking about the city without a weapon, he decided, leaning around a corner to make sure no one was there. An idea came to him and he grinned as he made a mental note to try and find some way to play paint ball.

"Carson is heading to jail," Nicole's voice came over the headset. The woman sounded impossibly smug.

"So is Bates," Teyla added. John bit back a groan. He'd been really hoping the head of security would avoid being caught.

"Katie is heading to jail too," Aiden's voice came out and John pumped a fist in the air as he ran down a hall. The sound of a transporter made him duck around an arch. Looking around the corner, he smirked. Elizabeth was inching along the wall. He waited as she slowly made her way towards him. Grinning, he finally stepped out and tapped her.

"Jail," he said and she jumped.

"Damn!" she muttered as John hit his headset.

"Elizabeth's heading to jail," he said, grinning at the woman. He frowned suddenly as Elizabeth smirked at him.

"So are you major," Nicole said from behind him as a hand patted him on the head. John groaned.

"John's heading to jail with Elizabeth," Nicole said as she flitted away. Elizabeth grinned at him.

"So…three women against Peter and Aiden," she told him. John's eyes widened. He looked at his watch and cursed mentally. It had taken the five women less than fifteen minutes to tag out three of the five men while only one of the women had been tagged out.

"Katie's free," Sora's voice came over and John bit back another groan. Make that four women against Peter and Aiden.

"How'd you do that?" he asked as they headed to the transporter and the area designated as "jail."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "Never underestimate the power of a group of women, John."

"You have Nicole, Teyla, and Sora, how is that fair?" he asked and Elizabeth smirked.

"They balance out the three military men on your team," she told. "At least, they're supposed to."

The jail area came into view and John winced. Bates was not happy.

"Teyla got me as I crossed a hall," he told John as Elizabeth moved to stand in a corner. Carson joined the two military men.

"Nicole came out of nowhere," Carson said and John nodded.

"She and Elizabeth tag teamed me," he told them. "I got Elizabeth and Nicole came up behind me and tagged me out."

"How the hell are we losing? No offense to them but…they're civilian women!" Bates said and John shrugged.

"We underestimated the opponents, Sergeant," he told him. "When we get out of here…"

"We don't do that again," he agreed as Peter appeared next to them.

"Take Bates," John ordered and Peter nodded. The two men disappeared, Peter tapping his headset to update everyone.

"Er, Major?" Carson asked. John turned and groaned. Katie and Elizabeth laughed as they took off. "They're heading to our base corridor, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," John agreed. "And Aiden's alone unless Bates and Peter get over there quick."

"We're going to lose again, aren't we Major?" Carson asked and John winced.

"It's looking that way," he agreed. "Of course, even if they get to the corridor, they still have to find the flag and I don't think any of them are tall enough."

"Thanks Major!" Sora said, grinning at him from the opposite side of the line. She tapped her comm. and told Elizabeth and Katie to look near the ceiling as John cursed. Sneaky woman!

"Peter is heading back to jail," Teyla spoke up, overlapping with Nicole saying the same about Aiden. John groaned again. Bates was now facing off against all five women on his own.

The men were doomed.


	9. Sacrifice

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.  
**Thanks:** To wild_force71 (aka Wild Force Ranger on ) for all her help as a sounding board. :D

**

* * *

Prompt: # 9 – Sacrifice**

Nicole sighed, moving to put the two new pictures up. She'd started this project after the first few deaths. She'd never told anyone but it was common knowledge this room existed. Nicole had placed pictures of each deceased expedition member in a cubby hole, along with a small hand-written explaination of how they had died and an Athosian candle. Occasionally members of the expedition would come in with their own offerings from the various religions.

Some would say it was morbid, her determination to do this but Nicole wanted those who came after the expedition to know of the sacrifices made by the first group.

"I thought I'd find you here," John said, leaning against the doorway. Nicole didn't say anything, simply continued her work. Markham had been catholic so she gently placed a rosary she herself had made in his cubby.

"Someone had to remember them," she said quietly.

"You don't have to do everyone," he told her, his voice just as soft. She turned around, her expression fierce.

"Someone has to remember them or all we've done has been for nothing!" she told him. He nodded.

"I know," he agreed and she relaxed slightly. "I simply meant you don't have to remember them all on your own. Let some of us do it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Rodney, Elizabeth, and I talked about it," he told her, straightening. "While we agreed you can keep an eye on the place, let the heads do the cubbies for each department."

"Will Dr. McKay actually do any of the scientists?" she asked. They both paused and John's lips twitched. Nicole made a face. "That came out wrong."

"Yes, Rodney has agreed to remember the scientists," he told her, his expression half amused, half somber. "He was insistent about it, actually."

"So Rodney gets the scientists, you get military…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"And you and Elizabeth will get everyone else," he told her. "Teyla has also asked that she be allowed to do the same for any Athosians from the mainland."

Nicole nodded and stepped aside. The major looked down at the picture left to do; it was Stockholm.

"I'll leave you to it then," she murmured and made for the door. He nodded his thanks. She paused.

"Major?"

"Yes, Dr. Scott?" he asked, turning to look at her. She made a face.

"First, call me Nicole," she told him and he nodded.

"Then call me John," he answered back easily.

She bit her lip. "Do you think we'll ever be the ones up there?"

"With our type of work and what we're up against…" he trailed off and she swallowed. "It's possible everyone from the expedition will be eventually."

"The sacrifice will be worth it," she whispered, firm in her conviction. He bowed his head and she left, but not before she heard his last words.

"I hope so."

**~~*A*~~**

The next few days were somber, everyone thinking about what they were going to say to their loved ones in the video letters. Nicole, herself, had already chosen what to say and even though it was probably going to be the most obvious goodbye, she felt she _had_ to say it.

"You ready, doc?" Aiden asked, staring at her. She nodded, hand clasping the silver crescent moon necklace.

"Hey guys, it's me," she said, smiling in the camera. "I hope this finds you happy and healthy. I don't have a lot of time to speak, everyone needs their chance, but I just want to say how lucky I am to have you four as my family. In the time I've been here, I've had to use everything I learned growing up with you so I thank you for that.

"I hope, for the future, to be able to see you again, but as I told you when I left, the chances of me not returning are pretty high, especially now. But I promise you, if you knew what I was doing, what we _all_ are doing, you'd be amazed and very proud."

She paused, not looking at the somber lieutenant. "Christine. You astound me, with everything you went through in high school and how successful you are now, I couldn't be prouder. You are going to make a great wife and mom. Just…no marbles okay?

"Ashley. Don't worry so much about where your life is going. Enjoy the now. You are a beautiful, smart, charismatic woman and you deserve the world. Don't let it pass you by but don't lose sight of the big picture either.

"The same goes to you Wes. You worry so much about work and feeding the family and being the big man that you're letting your own life fall to the wayside. Don't. Go out, have fun, date! There is a whole world of women our there and you are a great catch. Don't ignore your own life.

"Oliver, Ollie, my baby brother, loosen up! And don't let opportunities pass you by because you don't want to leave us. I know you're miserable where you are now--unless you know, you finally gave in and punched your boss which I would not blame you for. The point is, be happy. Do things you want to do and not things others think you should be doing. You joined the Air Force for a reason. Remember what that reason was and pursue it. You're a wonderful man and I am very proud of you.

"So that's it. Remember that I love you, that no matter what happens I will always be looking after you. Protect each other, take care of each other, and live. For me."


	10. Fear

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Falling In the Black  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole Scott.  
**A/N:** This focuses mostly on an OC dealing with life in the Pegasus galaxy from Season one through…whenever I end it. :D Also, this is for my own personal prompt challenge of 50 prompts. If I get enough interest, I may LJ community the prompts.  
**Thanks:** To wild_force71 (aka Wild Force Ranger on ) for all her help as a sounding board. :D

**

* * *

Prompt: # ****35 – Fear**

"Sora, what the hell is going on!?"

"I'm staying," Sora replied back calmly. "I've already cleared it with Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard."

"…Why?" Nicole demanded. She'd already lost Peter, she didn't want to lose Sora too.

"I want to help defend Atlantis," she told her. "I have the training, I have the skills. I can be of use here."

"Sora…"

"No, listen to me," the young woman said, staring at the linguist. "I have done very stupid things in the past and I regret most of them. But part of me doesn't regret helping raid Atlantis because it led to me staying here. In the time I've been here, you accepted me more than my own people ever did, my own father!

"Atlantis is the best hope of ridding the universe of the Wraith. My people will never accept that but I do. And if the Wraith are going to attack Atlantis, then I will be here to defend her. Because this is it. I believe this is why you ended up here. To free everyone from the Wraith threat. But if Atlantis falls, that will never happen," Sora told her seriously. Nicole closed her eyes a moment.

"Sora," Nicole took a deep breath, eyes wet as she opened them. "I'm proud of you."

"You are?" she asked, surprised. Nicole nodded.

"Be careful," she told her, hugging her. "I'm going to be very put out if you get yourself killed, little sister."

Sora didn't reply, simply buried her face in Nicole's shoulder and tightened her grip. "Time to head out Nicole," John said, appearing from out of nowhere. Nicole smiled her thanks as Sora gave her one last hug and dashed off.

"Keep an eye on her?" she asked as they made their way to the gate room. John nodded.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

Nicole watched as the gate opened. Looking back, she locked eyes with Teyla. The Athosian smiled at her and Nicole smiled back as Sora moved to stand by her side. Waving, she sent a prayer up to whoever was listening that they remain safe.

**~~*A*~~**

In the days it took to set up the Alpha site, the fear was almost permeable. Before, in Atlantis, there was always the glimmer of hope for rescue, for going home. Everyone knew, however, that if the Wraith couldn't be stopped, they would never see Earth again.

Nicole spent most of her time doing Elizabeth and John's job since she was the most senior officer left. After the first day of settling disputes between the small military group and the larger civilian group, Nicole decided she was not meant to be a diplomat.

"Doctor, we have an incoming wormhole." Nicole tensed as the message came through her radio.

"Acknowledged, I'm on my way," she answered. By the time she got to the gate from the Alpha Site, the wormhole had been established and a captain was talking with the head of gate security.

"What's going on back on Atlantis, Captain?" she asked. She was a bit miffed when the captain waved her away. "Captain!"

"Sir, this Dr. Scott, head of the Alpha Site for the time being," the sergeant told him. The Captain blinked at her.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't realize who you were," he apologized. Nicole studied him—he was extremely excited. Something good must have happened.

"Update?" she asked.

"We got reinforcements," he told her with a grin. She frowned, confused.

"Reinforcements?" she asked, surprised. "From where?"

"Earth," he told her. Nicole's eyes widened. "They found a ZPM and showed up just before we were going to send the last team through. I have orders to bring back all military personnel and any civilians who want to fight—excluding yourself."

"Excluding me?" she said, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Major Sheppard would prefer you stay here to head the Alpha site, ma'am," he told her seriously. Nicole blinked at him, not having expected that. "He said he wants someone he trusts in charge in case the battle goes bad."

"What's the plan to defend Atlantis?" she asked after telling the Sergeant to round up the military and any volunteers.

"Colonel Everett has several bombs, ma'am," he told her, almost bouncing with excitement. "We plan to make the hive ships go boom."

"Well, bombs would certainly do that," she muttered. She froze, eyes widening as the rest of his words sank in. "Wait a minute—Stargate Command sent Colonel EVERETT?"

"You know him ma'am?" the captain asked, surprised. Nicole made a face.

"He was a team leader at the SGC," she explained. "If he's leading the battle, then, well, we're doomed."

"Ma'am?" he asked, surprised. Nicole made another face at him.

"Look, I'll be honest, the guy drives me nuts," she told him seriously. "But if it comes down to it, you'd be best to follow John Sheppard, not Everett."

The man frowned uncertainly and Nicole resisted the urge to pat his arm. "Everett…well, lets just say his record of getting out of trouble on his own is…not good. He had the highest turn rate of almost any SGC team."

"People didn't like his command so they transferred to another team?" the Captain asked hopefully, quiet now that the military men and the civilian volunteers approached. Nicole gave him an unreadable look.

"That wasn't why he had such a high turnover rate."

"Oh."

As the group moved out, Nicole sent another prayer that they remain safe and Everett didn't do something stupid as he was prone to do. As the wormhole closed, she took a deep breath and turned. A small group of civilians stood behind her, including a couple nurses.

"Get a triage area ready, just in case," she ordered quietly. They nodded and left. She turned to the others. "Find people to watch the gate and make it known no one is to leave the base camp without my say-so. And someone needs to keep an eye on Dr. Parrish; he was talking about the interesting flora an hour ago."

The two civilians snickered—it was well known that the paleobotanist had a bad habit of wandering off when he saw something he deemed "interesting."

Turning back to the gate, she swallowed as she thought of the people she knew were battling for their home. "Be safe."


End file.
